Save Me
by Lowri Smith
Summary: She had meant everything to Rodney, but he never realized it. Now as he struggles to find himself again, he wishes she'd return.


**Title:** Save Me  
**Pairing** Rodney/OC  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Notes:** "'Er" is mine but Rodney isn't. LXG isn't none of it is. Lucky comic guy. I don't own the song. Queen does. You all have late night radio to thank for this huge piece of fluff O.o

_It started off so well_

_They said we made a perfect pair_

_I clothed myself in your glory and your love_

_How I loved you_

It was just a rainy day in London. Another normal day, I was still visible then. But that rainy day would be engraved in my thievin' 'eart forever. I saw 'er standin' on the street corner tryin' 'er best to 'ale a 'andsom. She was drenched to the bone but she was still radiant. 'Er father 'ated me, mother said it was god's work that were we together. Then it took a wrong turn...

_How I cried_

_All the years of care and Loyalty_

_Were nothing but a sham it seems_

_The years belie we lived the lies_

_"I will love you till I die"_

Life was like a fantasy then. She moved inta my one person flat, piece of crap that thing was but she didn't mind. She didn't mind what I did for a livein' she found it more excitin' then I did. Though, she did worry, showed 'ow much she cared. But some 'ow along da line I started enjoy mah work too much, the thrills. And I began to search of a bettah thrill. And in my search I pushed 'er farther and farther away. I lost my angel with only a note as good-bye...

_Save me, save me, save me_

_I can't face this life alone_

_Save me, save me, save me_

_I'm naked and I'm far from home_

The note wasn't 'arsh if that's whatcha thinkin'. It was short, very short. All it said was good-bye. I think that's what really bothers me. Is that I don't know why she left. After she left I preoccupied myself with my fun even more. I found Griffin and 'is formula. It was perfect, just what I 'ad been lookin' for. The process was extremely painful and long. The night I came 'ome from my 1st big night I didn't feel the 'appiness I though I would feel. And I realized that I 'ad done it all for 'er, to see 'er smile, and now she's gone...

_The slate will soon be clean_

_I'll erase the memories to start again with someone new_

_Was it wasted?_

_All that love?_

I tired to move on, to replace 'er. But it just wouldn't work. I'd wake up next to someone else and all I could think of was 'er and what she would think if she saw me now. It was 'ard bein' alone and literally invisible. I looked for 'er everywhere I went. I was still always alone. I buried myself deepah into my thrills, the pure exhilaration, and tried to forget my pain.

_I hang my head and I advertise_

_A soul for sale or rent_

_I have to heart, I'm cold inside_

_I have no real intent_

I wanted to die, but I worked myself 'arder. I blamed 'er for my pain. I blamed 'er for a bad night for the rain for the snow for everything wrong. Then I got sick. Deathly ill, from all the running around the dirty streets nude and in the rain. It finally got me…my stupidity got me.

_Save me, save me, save me_

_I can't face my life alone_

_Save me, save me_

_Oh I'm naked and I'm far from home_

I 'ad a lot of time to think about 'er now. And I just wanted 'er there to do what I always 'ated 'er for doin'. To hold me close and treat me like a child. I wanted to see 'er laugh and see 'er smile. I was in rage with myself for pushin' 'er away. Then "M" tracked me down. I was sick, and I was going to jail.

_Each night I cry and I still believe the lie_

_I love you till I die_

I was dead on the inside now better but stuck in a prison cell. But then the League of Extraordinary Gentleman came along and "M" threw me into the mix. Promisin' me freedom and a cure for my invisibility. But even then I was only 'alf alive. She still 'eld 'alf of me, and 'er memory wouldn't let me go. Nor did I really want it to. Because to do that, that would mean to forget 'er.

_(Save me, save me, save me)_

_Yea, Yeah_

_Save me, yeah save me oh save me_

_Don't let me face this life alone_

_Save me, save me_

_Oh I'm naked and I'm far from home_

And I don't want to forget. Because I will find 'er again. In my crooked 'eart I know I will. I'll do it right my next chance. I wont let 'er go again, I can't afford to. I need 'er.

I need 'er to save me…


End file.
